


Before This One

by Current521



Series: Ruminations on Identity [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Identity, Poetry, ivy has weird memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: You had a namebefore this one;You remember it in dreams
Series: Ruminations on Identity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955611
Kudos: 9





	Before This One

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the Aurora Blackbox zine, which has now closed for sales, so here's the poem widely available

You sometimes wish they didn't say it:

Ivy Alexandria, our archivist and navigator!

There is a tone to it,

Jonny especially.

Like that's all you'll ever be

You had a name

before this one;

You remember it in dreams

You sometimes wish they didn't say it:

The crew of the Starship Aurora!

There's a tone to it,

Nastya especially.

Like that's the only place you've ever lived

You had a home

before this one;

You remember it in dreams

You sometimes wish they didn't say it:

Roving through the galaxy!

There's a tone to it,

Brian especially.

Like that's all you've ever done

You had a life

before this one;

You remember it in dreams


End file.
